Tears of the soul
by Mysticmoon69
Summary: The gang saves a young lady on their way to the south pole. She doesn't really say much of what she has done in the past but she does have a hidden agenda. PLEASE READ FRIST FIC! R&R no pairs yet..


Sparkling waves crash down in the sea flowing over the sand. A young women with silky brown hair walked across the sand bare footed. Her clothes rip and torn and dirt everywhere while her eyes were drawn shut If only was going through her mind. She sank to her knees holding herself as if there was tomorrow while tears forming at the conner.

"Aang theres a little village over there!" Katara said with excitment. Aang grinned as he pulled on appa's reings making a sharp left turn. A stream of laughts came from Aang when he seen the scared faces of sokka and katara."That was fun!" he smiled and jump of appa landing gently. "FOOD!" yelled a drooling Sokka as he spotted a stand of watermelon.He poped one into his mouth "Isn't weird that no one is there?" Katara asked her brother. Sokka swallowed the rest of it "who cares lets dive in!". Katara sighed at her idot of a brother "Girl! you will listen to me!" a booming voice yelled from alittle ways ahead. Aang walked over to Katara "what do you think is happening?" he asked looking at the direction of where it came from. "You guys!" Sokka said in a loud whisper "come over here!" They rushed toward him "what is it" he pointed and they turn there heads there before them a tall build man was draging a girl by her upper arm.

"Your going to have to work extra hard now!" he threw her thin body on the floor raising his foot and kicking her right in the stomach. Her body hit the cart the gang hide behind "thats it!" katara screamed as she jump over to help the gilr "Katara!" sokka yelled to his sister. She check the girls pluse before she turned to the man "How could you do such a thing!" Anger ran through her veins. "Get out of our buiness! this does not concern you!" The booming mans vocie rang out "It is now!" "Well i guess i'll have to teach you manners aswell!" he ran to grab her but Aang threw an tornado of wind towards the man. Katara used the water whip leaving a big red mark on his face and Sokka used some of the technics he learned from the earth warriors bringing the man to the ground. "you guys we can't hold him back!" Sokka grab the young girls body "Lets get out of here!" He ran to appa, Katara and Aang right behind. "yip yip!" Appa took off with a swoosh. Sokka laid the girl down gently as he study her face. She looked around there age, her clothes ,if you can call them that, all was left was bearly covering her parts.

They landed in a forest aways from the village they took care of her wounds "thats all we could do for her but we need medications and food still." Katara looked away from the girl she was in pretty bad shape only thing that wasn't really bruised was her face just a few scrachs "Why would he do that to her?" she asked in sad low voice. "Katara...its going to be ok" Aang she in a clam voice "We'll get supplies there should be a town ahead." Katara raised her eyes off the ground to his face "how do you know?" "well there is a river and there's bound to be a village" he smiled "I can't leave her!" "Don't worry i'll watch her got nothing better to do"Sokka said "But.."

"Beside your better handling money Katara" Aang included. "fine...we'll hurry it up then" Katara and Aang left in a rush.

Sometime later

"oh..." croaked a voice beside Sokka "your up!". Crimsom eyes cracked open glazed over "Who are you?" He puffed out his chest "I'm Sokka warrior for the water tribe of the north" Her mouth frown slightly "I'm mika" she turn her head away from him "Who was that guy?" She closed her eyes again "he was my boss. you guys shouldn't have interfer.." "We saved you! he was hurting you!" sokka rosed his vocie in confussion. "He would of stop he always does." Pure shock went through his face "how can you work for a man like that!" she moved her flimsy arm to push her up "ah..." came from her grited teeth. Sokka held her back "you shouldn't be moving" she relaxed in his embrace "i'll be fine..its not like its the frist time" she laughted to herself quietly "How can you laght? Don't you care for your safty?" "No...not anymore" she looked to see what was left of her clothing to her surprise had on what she believe the boy name Sokka shirt on. " this must be your shirt" she commented on. "Yea my sister dressed you ok? So you don't have to get anger at me!" She smiled slightly "Your some type of character. now please help me stand" Worry spread across his face "But you shouldn't be moving" "is there somewhere i can wash myself?" "yes..but" "i know i shouldn't but please i beg you" Sokka bit his lip "fine but i don't like this at all" "thank you" Mika smiled weakly at him.

Sokka lead her to the river that flowed by "here we are" Mika untied the shirt she had on best she could "can you help me take this off.." she asked fustraded with the knot. Sokka blushed "Shouldn't we wait for my sister to do that?" "no its ok. i need this more then ever now" Mika said with sadness.Sakko turned his head when she took off the shirt "I'll be over here if you need me" "ok" Mika settled herself into the cool water a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Her body ache and if it weren't for Sokka she coulnd't have gone this far.

later

"Sokka?" She asked as she got out of the river. "yes? i'm over here" He said as a hand waved in the air behind a rock he was sitting behind."Can you help me tie this please?" Her vocie still low from before. Sokka tied the shirt together "lets get back before Katara and Aang." He wrap an arm around her shoulders and guided her to where they settled.


End file.
